


Pillow Talk

by UsedandAbused (SatansSlut)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSlut/pseuds/UsedandAbused
Summary: Matt and Mello smut
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 19





	Pillow Talk

Stop, I thought this, but I didn’t really want it. “Matt…” I mumbled between a ragged breath as I looked up into green eyes that devoured me whole. Green eyes that with one look can turn me into a melting moaning puddle of pleasure.

“What Mello, I thought you liked this.” Matt laughed around my nipple as he sucked gently on it with that dumb smirk on his face. He circled his tongue expertly around it as he used his free hand to massage my other nipple like he was born to strictly do this. 

  
“Ah, do you ever stop gloating? Just because I’m going to let you top me! Motherfuck! Er!” 

  
I grabbed a handful of Matt's hair pulling as hard as could till I felt his teeth pull away from my pert nipple. He was smiling wide like a child who had gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar per se. Why was he like that? Perfect. Crazy. Dangerous for my health. 

  
“Aww Mells I was having fun!” He whined giving my other nipple a firm pinch. “Let me stick it in now.” 

  
I rolled my eyes. ‘Stick it in'? The fuck.

  
“What are we, children Matt? Don’t say it like that.” Smacking his hand away I sat up causing Matt to sit in front of me Indian style. His green eyes smiling at me hungrily. “Just fucking kiss me, it hurt when you bit my nipple and now you have to make up for it.”

  
“I can do that,” He leaned in the tips of his red hair brushing my face gently. I shuddered at the sensation. The scent of clear water in his hair and cigarettes on his breath as he ghosted his lips over mine. I watched as his eyes closed, slowly closing mine in response. Next, was the feeling of his hands caressing my face gently as he began to kiss me soft and slow. However, the harder he kissed me the tighter his grip on me became. God, if I were a woman I’d be so fucking wet right now. Instead I was just hard.

Opening my mouth I allowed his tongue in devouring it like a back ally whore who just got paid a pack of cigarettes and a 20 dollar bill to do this. Oh fuck yeah I wanted Matt to do so many things to me right then that my mind was spinning So, much so I had lost control. I began to buck my hips into nothingness shifting my body to find his. A leg? That was good enough. I could grind my dick against that. 

Fuck though, his leg was so soft; his tongue was so warm in my mouth and my cock? So horny for him that it was practically drooling in my pants. The tip of my penis was so wet I could feel it. No wonder I sat and humped him to my heart’s content. My dick hadn’t been so hard since the last time Matt visited me. Touching myself just wasn’t the same. 

Matt's hands roamed my body everywhere. They were warm and gentle to the touch. I allowed groans to slip between my lips relishing in feeling his tight grip on my hips as I rolled them into him. In fact a few moans of his own snuck their way to my ears through desperate kissing. 

Holy fuck. He was up the back of my vest gripping my back one moment and the next his hand had ventured down the back of my pants gripping my ass as I humped the fuck out of his leg. I could hear his greedy little moans and cries as he tongue fucked my mouth harder, slamming my face harder into his like a greedy little slut. 

Our breaths were ragged and the only sounds that could be heard in the room were us moaning and struggling to breath as we devoured each other whole. I could feel the heat growing in between my legs as I humped his leg harder. The whole outside world was lost at this point and I was sensually rolling my hips into Matt now trying to reach a climax. Who would’ve thought this would feel soo good. Not me. The more I humped him the closer I got.

“Ehhhhnnnn,” The hideous sound came from between my lips and it was so hungry, so desperate that I didn’t recognize it as my own voice and before I knew it I was cumming harder than I ever had in my life. Back arched, ass out, head leaned all the way back parted from Matt's hungry lips I let out the most obnoxious moan I had ever heard in my life. 

“Ahhhhhh ehhhhnnnnn! Fuck fuck! Matt fuck me!” I bucked my hips violently as I came. The euphoria I felt was unexplainable. The tingling sensation in my cock and down my spine so amazing that doing it again was out of the question. It was that good. 

“Fuck Mello I thought I couldn’t get any hornier, but that moan. Did humping that pillow really feel that good?” 

  
My eyelids flicked open in terror. What had he said? Humping what? 

“What do you--" I looked down between my legs to see no other than Matt’s pillow with some game character on it nuzzled perfectly in my crotch. I could feel heat rush to my face as I quickly got up out of bed to turn away. 

  
“Awe Mello come back! It was really hot to see you hump it. The way you rolled your hips into it like you were fucking it. I wish that pillow were me! I couldn’t stop looking at you.” 

  
I turned to see Matt's cute face smiling a condescending smile. He knew he got me. At the same time I couldn’t be bothered with it anymore. 

“Shut up. You were supposed to fuck me.” I snapped.

  
“That was way hotter though.” Matt bit his lip sensually. My dick definitely twitched. 

  
Of course he would think that. It was Matt. It was one of the many reasons I loved him right. I let out a breath. 

“Just stop talking about it and shower with me.” 

  
Hopping out of bed Matt stalked over to me placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

  
“Anything for you.” 

This is love.  
  



End file.
